Delicious Lies, Dangerous Memories
by Rad1anceU
Summary: AU, rating may change. Lies ... an assertion knowingly contrary to the truth. A human practice present since the beginning of time. Often used to camouflage insecurity, to deceive, control or in some cases protect and protect ourselves.
1. Chapter 1

_**Delicious Lies, Dangerous Memories :**_

Lies ... an assertion knowingly contrary to the truth. A human practice present since the beginning of time. Often used to camouflage insecurity, to deceive, control or in some cases protect and protect ourselves. However for whatever reason we lie, lies have always been seen as something abject and defying the principles of good behavior. Nowadays, most of our entourage move on in life and get what they want by distorting the truth, hiding under a roof of false and when we end up finding the rift in the roof, saying that people would like to see us disappear is an understatement.

* * *

A YYH AU fic

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. However I own the OCs.

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER I : D LIKE DREAM.**_

* * *

"For the love I've always carried for you-"

"Take my hand."

"Don't listen to them."

"You won't find a better Paradise than the one I'm about to give you. "

"Tch, lies ... Don't listen to what they're saying."

"As if you were better, Botan take my hand."

"Botan, come with me, men are born liars, you know that ?"

"We are friends, right? In this case choose me."

"A friend don't stab you on the back."

"Botan."

I watched the scene that presented itself to me with heavy eyelids and a vision blurred by my current condition. In the depths of my mind, with the little awareness I had, I knew that I was in a delicate situation, a portal between life and death. My lungs and my heart were tightly compressed to each other, my breath no longer left my body and no matter how much I tried the oxygen couldn't penetrate. Everything that came into me was a strong pressure that threatened to explode all my being. I was desperately trying to grab my chest and throat, thinking that by squeezing and holding it then perhap that horrible feeling will fade away, but it actually did me more harm than good. I let my arms fall to my sides, the strength of which I have always been proud no longer there. Narrowing my eyes as best as I could, I tried to fuse all the different images that were superimposed in turn in front of me. On one side, all those hands without owners, straining resolutely towards me on this background as black as the abysses, on the other one, this light whose intensity was attenuated by what was doing me so much harm. Trying as best as I could to open my eyes I could hear again these voices calling me, a frantic and worried edge tinting them. However, I could no longer discern what they said, though absentmindly, I could still hear them scream my name but it didn't matter anymore when I felt death close its embrace around me. As the last drop of hope I had was leaving my soul, I saw one of the hands come down towards me. This one was thin and bloody, a frail look but the aura it had defied its appearance.

Instantly, I collected all remaining traces of my strength in myself and held out my own hand to the one who was coming closer and closer to me, defying all the dreadful voices around me.

"Botan don't do that!"

"I told you to choose me, what are you doing ?!"

"You're crazy, no!"

The moment our two hands came into contact, the voices ceased and everything was pushed to the bottom of my unconsciousness. Everything that happened after that was unknown to me.

* * *

I opened my eyes sharply, the alarm of my phone tearing me away from my disturbed sleep.

This dream again? It had been 3 months since the accident occurred and yet my nights were all full of images and identical sensations.

The doctor who was in charge of my rehabilitation told me that I had to try to work, fill my days with a lot of activities, go out and have fun. According to him the best remedies for recovering from trauma was to bury it, push it out of our mind with new memories, new emotions. It was partly true, I gave him reason, but only to a certain point. As I managed not to drown myself in my interrogations or to see danger in every suspicious person, no matter how much I tried, every time I closed my eyes, I could not find a soothing rest. It was just like all the beautiful memories I made for myself during the day were running away at night, like they were frightened by something in my unconscious.

Out of curiosity I asked a few people if they noticed anything abnormal in my behavior. I was surprised to know that apparently no. I should have known it though. I spent a large part of my life shaping a happy and lively personality, training as best I could to ban my face and voice from any betrayal of my real feelings. If people could have easily read through me I would have it taken really badly.

The incessant alarm of my phone tore me off my train of thought.

I let a frail, tired hand wander to the device grabbed it, turned it off and threw it into a corner of the room without worrying about where it had landed. It was old anyway and I was counting on buying a new one. Pushing on my arms to get up in a sitting position, I let out a small moan from the sharp pain I felt on my back. I gritted my teeth. Maybe I should have listened to Ayame, maybe I should have not missed my Tuesday sport session to postpone it to last night. But well, what was done is done, and now I should spend the day with this incessant pain as a reminder of my own stupidity and laziness.

With a little bit of difficulty, I threw my legs out of bed and slipped on my slippers while rubbing my right eye. Grabbing the doorknob, I turned it and came out of my room.

I let my eyes wander over the many decorations and frames adorning the corridor. Among them my attention was captured by a small frame hung near the bathroom. I approached closer and gently removed it from the wall. On the picture that was slipped there, several laughing faces were printed, including mine, Ayame and Tsubaki. Apparently this picture was taken 4 months ago during a picnic between "girls" that Ruka had organized to celebrate Tsubaki's fifteenth birthday.

I say apparently because I do not have any memories of this event right now. It must be said that my accident left me serious aftereffects, I forgot approximately 6 months of my life, of course on the 17 years, soon to be 18 that I lived it may seem little, but it's a part of my existence. In 6 months many things, many happy, sad events take place. We learn a lot, we live a lot of sensations, we mature too.

Forgetting about your little sister's birthday was also quite depressing, we're 15 once in a lifespan.

Feeling the irritation and sadness accumulate in me, I put the frame in its place and headed to the living room. It was seven o'clock in the morning, it was too early to stave with a problem that nobody had the solution. Instead of moping I had to continue living.

As soon as I entered the room, Ayame's exasperated cries took me by surprise.

I sweat dropped in front of the scene I attended almost every day.

Sakuraba Ayame, 22 years old, my older sister, squatting on the floor with a mass of clothes and accessories dripping from her arms. Her beautiful face was contracted in a deep frown and her lips formed a pout. It was an expression that young children often did when they were upset. An expression that was definitely not matched to a young woman of her age but which remained all the same endearing.

"Ahh ... seriously what a mess."

And in case you're wondering, no, my sister did not deliberately put herself in this situation, she's not that kind of messy person either. Actually, all the articles she has in her arms do not even belong to her.

Ayame must have felt my eyes on her form because she turned her eyes where I was standing and gave me an embarrassed smile after letting the clothes fall to the ground. She walked towards me, opened her arms wide and then choked me with a big hug in which, I think, she pourred all her sisterly love.

"I didn't know you were awake, well slept?"

Well my lovely sister ... How can I tell you that 'I have absolutely not closed the eye of the night and that the only amount of sleep I was able to obtain was quite nightmarish' without you put your overprotective mode on?

"Oh as usual." Yes, we will arrange like that. Taking advantage of her surprise, I cleverly slipped out of her embrace and sat on one of the dining room chairs. I grabbed the cereal box and poured some of it into a bowl.

"What do you mean by as usual? Did you still have the same nightmare?"

A bitter smile crept on my face after swallowing a first spoonful.

"I wouldn't call it a nightmare."

"But yet you are drowning in it" Her mounth worked before her mind. She gasped immediately and slowly approached me, gently placing a hand on my head. She must have noticed that I had flinched at her words. She must have felt bad because of her slightly crude words "Oh Botan ... I'm sorry I didn't want to … Oh..."

An angel, it's what Ayame was, a pure soul and a tender heart. It would have been another person, I would not have received any excuses. Hell, even Ruka and Tsubaki would not have apologized. After all, it was the truth. I was the only one to veil my face.

As I opened my mouth and was about to reassure my dark haired sister, a velvety female voice was heard in the room.

"Well, I see that some people are hiding secrets in this house."

We both turned to the source of the voice to find a young woman with long, shiny red hair sitting on the couch, long and nicely-shaped legs crossed. She gave us a blank expression although we could faintly discern amusement in her brown pools.

"Hello to you too, Ruka." I gave her a teasing smile which earned me a roll of eyes of the beautiful redhead.

This girl is Akanishi Ruka, she is one year older than my sister and currently works as a nurse at St Luke International Hospital. We can say that she is a friend of the family, she lives with us in an apartment in Tokyo's center.

Ayame sighed "Ruka ... Since when are you here?"

"For a moment, actually," she glanced into her pocket mirror before continuing "I arrived right at the right moment to hear you complain about this mess." To illustrate her point she gestured to the many clothes on the carpet.

The dark haired woman face palmed and then moved dangerously towards Ruka, an exaggerated scowl on her face.

"Ruka how many times do I have to remind you that the dirty laundry bin is in the bathroom and that the living room is a place where we receive gests and not a dressing room?"

The redhead put her hands in front of her to protect herself from the negative waves (as she often says) of Ayame.

"Oula, calm down honey, I'm going to clean it, there's no fire."

"Now." Was the tern answer she received.

"Ayame. Look at my manicure, I won't risk damaging it just before my date for that. It took me hours." The nurse stuffed her hands in Ayame's face before the other woman shoved them away furiously to grab the collar of the redhead and shake her violently.

"I. Do. Not. Care, if you don't do what I told you now it's going to be very very bad for you my dear, understood? And you know that I don't make empty threat."

Catching the murderous glare launched at her, Ruka crouched quickly and began picking up what belonged to her.

I nervously laughed to try to dispel the tension in the room but my attempt was totally ignored by the two older women. Ending my breakfast in silence, a question came to my mind "Where is Tsubaki?" I looked curiously around the room.

Ayame turned to me "Oh ... She doesn't feel very well, I plan to call the school to let them know of her absence today."

" What happened to her ?" I asked surprised.

"Indigestion. She stayed awake late last night and ate a bit of everything, among the packages I found on the table were chocolates that had expired for at least two weeks."

Oh that's why. My little sister, Tsubaki, has always been a true glutton, a bit like me. It was not the first time such a thing had happened to her.

I heard Ayame nervously clear her throat and turn to the coffee table on which was a yellow folder. I saw hesitation in her movements and raised an inquiring eyebrow. When she said nothing, I decided to start the subject myself "What is it ?" To be honest I had a little idea of what it was and I could already feel my hands contracting impatiently to grab the object.

"Inspector Hanamiya passed very early this morning and dropped it in the mail box ... Surely a report of how the deal is progressing."

My eyes lit up and I rushed to the file, taking both Ayame and Ruka by surprise.

I sit on the couch and take a deep breath before opening it. I brushed back in their place the long strands of blue hair that fell on the sheets of paper between my hands, noting briefly to myself that I should soon cut the tips that began to deteriorate.

I devoured the rich in details paragraphs of the Inspector's written reports with hungry eyes and mind.

"What does it say?" Asked the redhead. Meanwhile she had resumed her place on the couch and was turned towards me, her chin nestled in her hands.

I cleared my throat and answered her question "Many things but basically they think they found a track and ask me to come with them this Sunday afternoon to introduce myself to a handful of people and see if I recognize someone."

Ayama scoffed "All that doesn't smell good in my opinion, I don't know what these policemen have in mind."

"Geez ... why are you so angry?"

My sister sighed then dropped into one of the black copper armchairs."They had the medical reports and know very well that Botan is amnesic and doesn't remember anything about the accident or the previous months. Ruka you work in this field, you should know the seriousness of the situation, it's not a simple temporary loss of memory, the doctor said it was for life."

Against all expectations the nurse let out a laugh "If I told you the number of times that doctors I worked with have made wrong reports during my training, we would spend the day here" She then turned to me a tender smile decorating her features "You should let her try by herself, she's no longer a kid."

It was so alike Ruka, in this kind of situation she always had my back.

I gave her a grateful smile and once again focused my attention on my sister who let a huge sigh escape her pink lips "Very well, but it's out of question for her to go alone. Botan, I'll arrange for Hiei to be glued on your ass."

"Literally ?"

"Hell no."

It was Ruka's turn to scoff "Please ... What's this grumpy dwarf going to be able to do for her defense? At worst this hideous drunk of Chuu is more useful as a protection than Hiei."

Chuu as a protector? Uh no. I do not think so "I would still prefer to have Shishi and Suzuka as a companion to be honest … No matter how annoying and self-centered they're, they're still less clingy than Chuu."

"Hold up, it's out of question that one of your depraved and crazy buddy spends one afternoon with my little sister, darling Ruka. I will simply not allow it."

I was diverting my eyes from the two women in full debate as they began to derail the subject. My gaze rested absent-mindly on the clock. I blinked. 7:30 ... I still had time. I blinked, once, twice. WHAT!? I have only thirty minutes to get dressed and go to school?!

With a speed that surpassed that of Yusuke and Hiei, I ran to the bathroom under the wide eyes of Ruka and Ayame before coming out and making a detour to my room to take my uniform and accidentally shoving aside my little sister who had just woken up (because of the screams of the damn women surely).

This day was going to be very hectic, I already felt it.

* * *

 **Author's note :**

That's my first YuYu Hakusho Romance Fanfic Yay ! With my favourite character aka our bubbly grim reaper, our lovely and sweet peony !

Well actually I wanted to write a romantic fic for a long time but I didn't have a plot (Now I have one :P). To be honest I'm more into shonen and mystery animes/mangas than shojos.

However I came out with a nice idea and I had a lot of inspiration a few days ago so now I'm posting the first chapter of my second fic.

For this one I'll be using a lot of canon characters and really few OCs (I'm quite found of Ocs tbh, my other fic is full of them especially male OCs XD). The only OCs I'm thinking of in this story right now are Tsubaki and Inspector Hanamiya.

I'm aiming with this fic to go a little above people's exceptations (not for the story quality but more for the plot). There're going to be a lot of surprises and I hope I could take you all by surprise. I actually think, apart from really reaaaaalllyyyy biiiig fans of the manga, some of the informations in the storie are going to shock some of you XD

The fic is called Delicious Lies after all ...Well enough, that's too much hints already XD !

You'll also find out my favourite secret pairing in this fic ... And I hope there're people out there who have this (or those ?) pairings at their fav too hihi.

In case you're wondering what Tsubaki actually looks like, I imagined and writted her with Hunter x Hunter's Neon in mind (her 2011 styling, with blue hair and blue eyes)

Also since Ayame's and Botan's names are flowers (Iris and Peony) I gave to Tsubaki a flower name too. Tsubaki means Camellia.

This chapter may be a bit short but it's more of an introduction.

I will take a lot of time to post new chapters, however I'll try to be quick with my updates.

And lastly let me know if I did mistakes, english is not my first language and when I write I think in French and write it in English so the wording may be too complex or confusing at times, sorry for that T.T

Let me know if you have question about the fic ! I'll try to respond without spoiling XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters. I own the Ocs.**

* * *

A YYH AU with some reverse harem tendencies ^^.

* * *

 **I'm writing the first 2 chapters from Botan's point of view to familiarize a little more with the characters and their roles based on what she thinks and believes. The following chapters may be from the author's pov, but well I'll let you choose what you prefer.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER II : NEW**

* * *

Go on, a little more, and we have arrived.

I noticied the eyes of passersby in my direction, but I did not have much time or the desire to stop and pay attention. I apologized to people who I accidentally jostled, some ignored me, others were understanding and forgiving, others glared at me. I sweat dropped.

However, I continued my journey by not losing sight of the pendulum on my school's building in the distance.

Seriously this kind of things only happened to me.

 _Sakuraba Botan, a 17 year old girl. She lives with her two sisters and a friend in an apartment in downtown Tokyo. Athletic, pretty, cheerful yet average at school, she still remains a student "appreciated" by her classmates and teachers. However she was victim, 3 months ago of an attempt of murder which left her with a big traumatism including a fatal loss of memory._

I'm going to kill him, that's what he deserves.

Out of breath, I fell to the ground in front of my high school's gate, the eyes of dozens of students were to me. I could faintly hear them whispering to each other, and some even allowed themselves to laugh at my actions. But in all honesty I did not care, I found the situation ridiculous even and I would have joined them for a little laugh, but not for the same reasons. Those same people who were there talking behind my back and surely grotesquely commenting my situation were all hypocrites, it was the same people who came to rush towards me and cling to my arms when they knew about what happened, the same people who sang me praises all day long to win my good grace. The kind of person I hated, no, meprised. I did not have the heart to hate anyone to tell the truth, regardless of their true nature. But I despised these greatly, why were they all lying to me about their true intentions? Why were they pretending to like me and to get closer if in the end they can't stand to see me around ? That was the question. The human being is very complex to understand actually. In my family we try to simplify everything to have a clearer and direct vision of things, but our entourage makes everything complicated. At the end I dropped my attempts of understanding this behavior. Everyone was different, it took everything to make a world after all.

I got up, despite my aches and hit my skirt to get rid of the dust that installed itself there. I arranged my collar and closed the buttons of my green blazer, Ruka found it stylish and modern, leaving the jacket open, she even advised me to open the two top buttons of my white shirt but it was too mush out of character and embarrassing for me. Moreover, I did not want to be lectured by Keiko again, apparently I looked like a "delinquent" when I followed my roommate's fashion tips. But hey, no matter how much I loved Ruka, I had to give my brown haired friend reason this time.

Stepping resolutely towards the front door, I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I took it and a deep frown settled on my features.

"I'm on the roof, hurry up stupid girl."

A vein exploded on my forehead, this guy really had no respect or tact. None. He's definitly going to get a piece of my mind.

Putting the device back in its original place, I accelerated my pace and once in front of the stairs I ran, taking care, of course, not to fall. I came out of rehabilitation after a drowning, I was not ready to break my leg or even worse, to be taken to the emergency for head trauma.

Crossing the last step, I pushed with a little too much strength on the door leading to the roof and lost a little my balance. However, I regained it quickly as I watched with an intense and sharp gaze the surroundings. Finding no trace of the person I had come to find, I gritted my teeth angrily and picked up my phone, tapping a message that betrayed my emotions. In all honesty with him, it was useless to go with moderation and consideration.

 _Where are you jerk, show yourself_.

However, before I press the "send" button I felt something being pushed into my spine.

Pushing a groan of pain, I jerked back, hoping to find my assailant, and throwthed my hand in an offensive attempt. But unfortunately I ended up slapping empty air. I blinked confusedly, "Huh?"

That's when I felt a poke on my belly. Lowering my eyes for a moment I was surprised (well ... actually not really) to find the person I was looking for.

"Hiei!"

The guy in question raised his head towards me and gave me a haughty smile. "Punctuality is definitely not your strong point, am I wrong?"

 _Jaganshi Hiei, 17 and one of our heroine's closest friends. He is in the same class as the latter and seems to have sadistic and murderous tendencies even if at bottom he remains a great innocent child. He has a twin sister, Yukina, who is, it must be said, his perfect opposite._

I felt my hands contract uncomfortably, they needed to strangle someone, it was understandable, was it not? "You ... Grrr! You know very well that it's your fault if I'm late!"

"And in what way is it my fault woman?" He asked with his usual venemous tone. It was Hiei after all. You should not expect to receive an apology or anything like that.

I let my shoulders fall, there was no gain to debate with him, anyway, no matter the situation or the culprit in the story, he won all the time in arguments.

"Let's not ... Where's Kiku?"

"What are you talking about?"

Okay, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Without thinking or losing a moment I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him slightly from the ground while shaking him, being careful not to be gentle with him. "Listen, Hiei. I started my day really badly so don't add a layer to my already bad mood ! Give me Kiku right now."

The young man tried to hold me and loosen the grip of my wrists around his garment but in vain. He sighed deeply in my face, then shoved his left hand into his trouser pocket. "Okay fine fine, here's your 'Kiku'"

He placed the object inmy two wide open palms and took a step back, watching me, a puzzled expression on his face as I was busy cuddling and placing kisses on "kiku".

"You're weird, it's a pity the others are not here," He scoffed which led me to glare at him. "Sakuraba Botan, the idol of the class, cajoling an old pink stuffed bear. This is a view that you must attend at least once in your life."

"Oh shut up."

"No. By the way," he came closer to me, his eyes and tone of voice full of expectations "where is my sweet snow?"

Sweet snow, how cute. If it was not for the murderous glare with which he stared at me I would surely have laughed at his face, and perhaps even pinched his cheeks while we were there.

I chuckled softly and let my backpack slide down my arm. Gently opening the zipper, I recovered from the container, a small freezing bag. "Here, sir is served."

He carefully took the bag from my hands and opened it gently. An innocent smile appeared on his masculine features as he discovered what was inside. I was watching him, a feeling of joy blossoming in my chest in front of the childlike expression and the sparkling eyes of the usually grumpy boy.

"Lemon cones, my favorite."

"You look very happy, rah, if only my memory card wasn't full, I'd have captured this moment without any doubts, it looked like you were reliving."

I received a "huh", very characteristic of Hiei, in response, however the slight blush of his cheeks betrayed his real feelings.

Leaving my companion to savor his "dessert", well it was not even eight o'clock in the morning but hey, I took the opportunity to check the status of my teddy bear. My eyes widened briefly when I felt something in the big pocket of the toy's back.

"Oh hiei, is that a gift for me? How nice ... " I let my words drag on to the discovery I had just made. Handkerchiefs, piles of dirty tissues, in the pockets of my teddy bear that I had since forever...

"Hiei." I called out in a tern yet authoritative voice "What is THIS?"

The boy turned to me, his lips covered with ice cream. "Oh that ... I kept your stuffed bear on me, unfortunately Yukina came to spend all the weekend at home, you know how I get sick easily when she's around."

"It doesn't excuse the fact that you used my property as a trash bag!"

"Hn"

What an exciting and productive conversation, I expected no less from Hiei.

Sighing heavily, I sheltered my stuffed animal and put on my bag again. Turning to my black haired friend, I coughed to catch his attention, diverting it from his sweet snow.

"So-"

"Let's go to class, we're going to be late."

I stood there my mouth half open, what a nerve, really. I sighed again, trying to drive all the negative emotions and tension out of my being. What was the purpose of getting upset with him? Seriously "You took the words out of my mouth, Hiei."

A winning smirk crept on his face as we set out for our classroom.

* * *

On the way, my attention was captured by someone I was seeing for the first time. Unconsciously, my steps slowed down as I watched the individual.

He was a very tall man and dressed all in black from head to toe. Hell, even his hair and socks were black. Even from behind I could still notice the impressive built of his body.

I leaned slightly, trying as best as I could to get a glimpse of this man's face. I am very curious, I must admit it, but well that's what makes me Botan after all.

Anyway, let's get back to the topic.

As if he had felt my gaze on him, the 'man', and I don't know if I should rejoice or rather damn my bad luck, turned around and didn't have to let his eyes wander around long before they settled on my form. A mysterious glimmer lit up in his eyes and without realize it, I gasped, my breath caught on my lungs.

He was beautiful, extremely beautiful, but I was more shocked and disturbed by seeing the almost predatory look with which he was watching me than the immense delicacy with which his face was carved. His tone was warm and his skin was so clear. Not a single scar or anything like that. His nose was high and his lips were quite dark and luscious, however the immense beauty of this man was contrasted by his eyes. Those eyes and this gaze. Intense and cold. Wise but almost deadly.

Those eyes that pinned me to my place and made me tremble like a victim who was waiting in horror for his executioner to deliver the last blow. It was after feeling a hand on my shoulder that I realized how close that man has gotten.

"You don't look well girl, are you all right?"

I could briefly discern the false concer, hidden in his voice, even if his face did not betray anything.

Against all will I began to stammer and a feeling of uneasiness took place in me.

"I-I'm … Hm.. well?" Idiot. Stupid tongue and stupid stress.

The man smiled but I could see the lack of sincerity in his blue orbs which made me tremble even more.

As a helper fallen from the sky, I felt Hiei grab me by the sleeve and drag me with him, leaving the man with his hand still hanging in the air, where he was holding my shoulder a few moments before.

"What don't you understand in"we're going to be late"?" Hiei's voice was exasperated but I could still feel an uneasiness in it. I deduced that my friend must have felt the same way about our strange encounter. I let out a chuckle to relieve myself a little, despite the fact that I could still discern a slight tremor in my voice.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

* * *

"Where were you both? You're lucky the teacher isn't there yet." Keiko grumbled.

No sooner did she see me and Hiei walk in the classroom than she hastened towards us to lecture us again.

 _Yukimura Keiko, one of Botan's only 'true' female friends, they met four years ago during their second year at Sarayashiki Junior. Intelligent with an exemplary behavior, the beautiful brunette is also the class's delegate and the vice president of the student committee at Sarayashiki High. She is an only child and lives with her parents who own a small restaurant near downtown._

As Hiei was about to answer our dear interlocutor, by I imagine, not so nice words, a sweet voice stopped him even before he could pronounce anything.

"Keiko you shouldn't be so hard on them, I'm sure they had their reason."

We turned to the source of the voice to find, as we suspected, Yukina, the angel of this school.

 _Jaganshi Yukina, Hiei's twin sister. Although seemingly connected by blood, the two teenagers share few facets in common. She arrived, just like her brother at Sarayashiki Junior during their last year. Because of her small carure, her hair color, the pale of her complexion and her pure aura, she's easily identifiable in a crowd. There is, however, a strange and common rumor that anyone staying too close to her will eventually catch a cold the next day._

She gave me a sweet and innocent smile before turning her big crimsons eyes to her brother. "Do you feel better now? If you need it, I'll bring you others homemade herbal teas for your cold."

 _Oh and I forgot to say, Yukina is an expert in making herbal remedy. A talent that can be very useful if you believe the rumor about her._

A faint blush appeared on the boy's cheeks "Yes I feel better, thank you Yukina."

Aww it was so cute. The brunette and I exchanged a knowing look before sniggling quietly at the scene. However, we quickly closed our mouths at the threatening look Hiei just sent us. We sweat-dropped.

"Hn" Again. I wonder what would happen to him if he don't produce that sound at least twenty times a day.

Walking to my place while daydreaming, I almost fell because of a certain "obstacle".

"Yusuke!" I exclaimed.

The said guy was doing a very bad job trying to stifle his laugh behind his hands. I gave him a dead pan look but before I could tell him anything, Keiko already caught him by his left ear.

"I hope for your sake that it wasn't done on purpose and that you intend to apologize, Yusuke Urameshi."

 _Urameshi Yusuke, childhood friend of Botan and Keiko. Brawler, violent and with a late working brain, the young man is both a student feared by his classmates but also despised by his teachers. However, just like Hiei, he has a good heart. He never knew his father and lives with his alcoholic mother in Tokyo._

"Gyahh! Keiko, what a devil! You're hurting me, let me go!"

His screams attracted the attention of the other students who observed us a disturbed look on their face.

"Not before you apologize."

He sighed, defeated, and bowed to me. "I'm sorry." But Keiko had just let him go that he let his idiot's expression reappear "But your reaction was priceless!".

Vlam. A blow to the head. A pretty bump on the hit location. A guy passed out. We expected no less from our dear Keiko, who must have been karateka or professional bump maker in a previous life. One of them, or maybe both.

I rejoined my place and dropped into my chair.

"Anyway. But Botan, you don't seem well today." the brunette remarked, concern laced to her soft voice.

I took my pocket mirror to check my condition. Well, it was not my worst look but it was definitely severe, not that I was surprised to be honest. My dark circles were marked and my skin was paler than usual.

"Have you managed to sleep this time?"

"Um .. Not really, but it'll be okay, don't wor- Ouch!"

I received a projectile on my right cheek, which I was sure of, probably came from the table a few tens of centimeters from mine. I don't know what they all have today but it's starting to get on my nerves.

"What's this charming way to say good morning Hagiri ?" I didn't want to speak to him in such a venomous tone, but I was reaching my limit.

"Liar." Was his short answer.

I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"You're a liar, you were going to say that everything is fine, while your horrible state and facial expression say the opposite."

He was very observant, I'll give him that. This guy could see through anyone, but strangely it was impossible to see through him. That's what made him special and intriguing to some.

 _Hagiri Kaname, a classmate of our heroine. Despite the fact that he has never recognized it as such, we can say that he's a very good friend of Botan. He speaks little but is a young man with a broad view of the world. Passionate about mechanics, he lives with his mother, his little sister and brother in a house near a garage where he works after school._

He met my curious gaze with his own totally disinterested one before focusing his attention on the front door. I did the same and was surprised to see Miss Shimada standing there, out of breath (given the lateness, she had to run).

The students took up all their places and greeted the teacher.

"I apologize for being late, there was a little manifestation near the subway, haha ..." Ms. Shimada's dubious and unreliable voice lingered in the air as everyone sweated-dropped and nodded their head slowly, not very convinced by the excuse provided.

A glimpse of the teacher's messy clothes and damaged makeup was enough to know she was telling u lies.

A manifestation, if it had not come out of the mouth of this woman I would have believed it but now it was the fourth time since my return that she came out with the same thing to excuse a possible mishap in the toilet with her lover

"Well took your maths book at page …. 78 !" was her a little too happy return. Who would be happy to do math seriously?

While I was taking my book out of my bag, I felt something collide with my cheek again. I sent a glare to Hagiri who pretended not to notice me. What a Jerk.

My eyes fell on the ball of paper I had in my hand. I opened it.

 _"We're going to have a little discussion later, I''ll wait for you near the gate after school."_

I closed the paper and stuffed it into my pencilcase, focusing my attention on the blackboard.

Wonderful, what have I done this time?

* * *

 **Author's note** :

Chapter 2 finished ! Yay ! But for some reasons I'm a little disappointed with it XD

It was a bit rushed but well, you can consider it as an introduction ^^

Do you have any ideas of who the mysterious man is ? What will be his role ?

Ps : I'm posting this at almost 2am.. Don't forget to tell me if a wrote weird things xD

 **Peonyrose100** : Thanks for you encouraging words ! Ruka and Ayame are characters with a lot of potential imo, I was a bit sad that we couldn't see them a lot in the manga T.T Oh thank you, I'm still a little self-conscious at time because of my writing and mistakes XD

Yes Kuronue have already a set role in the fic haha you'll discover it soon

As for the secret pairing, well … I hope it won't be obvious from the start, so I'll try to mix some reverse harem elements to the fic !


End file.
